Languages
Most characters seem to speak a common language, which is rendered as English but is called "Clentian", presumably from the same linguistic root as "Arclent". It is apparently well-known by most groups and nations. However, other languages do exist. Untranslated words are marked in the text with a different color, and the same colors are used to mark conversations entirely in other languages even when the displayed text is in English/Clentian. Elven Text in the Elven language is marked in . You first encounter it when the party comes across a pair of elves in Delgar Forest. Aka knows a bit due to her bounty hunter experience, and when you are able to spend longer time in the elven kingdoms she uses the occasion to practice her skills. Known words and expressions: ; : Used for greetings and farewells; it means something like "I'm peaceful"Discussed by Simon and Aka when visiting Delgar Forest in early Chapter 2. ; : The elven name for the elven language. ; : Exclamation uttered by one of the Delgar Forest elves after spotting Altina among humans, in human gear. It might be a generic expression of (unpleasant?) surprise, but the elf calls her an "apostate" in the very next sentence, so the meaning of the expression might be related to the accusation. ; : A formal word for "scholar", used as a title. ; : Singlular " ". Some sort of unflattering term referring to the party, perhaps "corrupted ones". Not "outsiders" or "foreigners" though, and probably not "humans".Initial conversation with Ivala's Glade priestess, "Outsiders... and to boot." ; : A term of endearment used by High Priestess Bertricia to address Altina. Given the context it may mean "child", "daughter" or "believer". No known connection to the character in Desecration of Wings. ; : "Robbery" ; : Swear word used similarly to "crap". ; : "Go fuck yourself" (maybe not a literal translation). ; : "Lover" The meanings of the elf kingdoms' names are not obvious even to native speakers, as the forms are archaic, but the roots are known to scholars: Darghelon and Gheldaron are respectively "Land of Green Deep Forests" and "Land of Deep Green Forests", and Orilise assumes that Ghenalon means "Kingdom of Deep Roots". Dwarven Text in the Dwarven language is marked in . You first encounter it when Megail's group visits Eustrin. It sounds suspiciously Germanic. Known words and expressions: ; : "Yes", the same as in German. ; : "Dwarves"; the singular is unclear. ; : a greeting. (And a reference to "lali-ho", a dwarven exclamation in some Final Fantasy games.) ; : Possibly "outsider" or "non-dwarf". ; : Possibly "mage". ; : "lover" The names of dwarf countries also seem to share a common suffix: Eustrin, Vestrin, and Suorin. These may be a reference to the Prose Edda, which says that there are four dwarves holding up the world, and their names are "Norðri", "Suðri", "Austri" and "Vestri". Zirantian Text in the Zirantian language is marked in . It is not encountered until the party visits Zirantia, and even there most seem to speak the main language. Though the player sees some words of Zirantian, much of it is translated because Simon is fluent in the language and Yarra's party can make use of Fuani . Known words and expressions: ; : "Zirantian" ; : "yes" ; : "wow" or similar interjection. ; : "welcome" or "welcome to". ; : Probably "excuse me". ; : Probably "only" ; : "speak" ; : "you" ; : "Go away." ; : "What'll you have?" ; : A curse.Patreon release thread for v0.24.0 ; : Derogatory term for flying Zirantians - think like the racial epithet version of "bird-brain." ; : Zirantian for "orc that can think" according to Uyae - this is what Orcent was aiming for when he picked up his name. ; : A suffix meaning "sex", "mate", or "breeding". ; : According to Simon, the word is most similar to "harem", but the meaning and implications are different. " " is considered to have more positive and less selfish implications. ; : According to Simon, the word is most similar to "lover(s)", but the implications are reversed. Unlike the word "lovers", simply having sex does not make two people " ": mutual love is essential. ; : "sex slave" ; : "slave" ; : "Breeding partner": a relationship similar to marriage. Unlike marriage, there is no implied pledge of love and commitment, nor the same kind of obligation. Although, it is generally assumed to be a loving relationship. ; : "Sex crazed", or more exactly, "those who have succumbed to their heat, and seek to mate with anything out of mad lust." Dari's native language Spoken by the small insular nation on the border of Ghenalon, from which Dari originally hails. Unlike other languages on this page, this "language" is just English text ciphered using rot13. Here are sentences spoken in the game, deciphered for your convenience: ; : Greetings! ; : Don’t ANY of you speak my language? ; : Fine, just ignore me. ; : I have no idea what you’re saying. ; : You are exceptionally strong. ; : Greetings! Are you our countrywoman? ; : Yup! I’ve been away a long time, so let me help explain... ; : I’ve never seen such a terrible visage... ; : Don’t worry. I don’t bite too hard. ; : Your clothes are familiar, and you speak our language well... ; : A lot has happened to me. But let me help explain... ; . : The strange one is helping us fight with the Ghenalese. ; : I’ve never seen so many foreigners... Other In the Dark Ruin you can find a text that Yarra says is written in "an ancient succubus language." She's able to read some of it. The line "KHADASAVA NHETI" in the Incubus Ruins in Zirantia is rendered in orange, corresponding to no established language. The party speculates it means something like "Offering accepted." References Category:Lore